Scadere
by VittoriaCorleone
Summary: Kyoya siempre supo la clase de desenlace que tendría la enrevesada relación que mantenía con el Haneuma.


**Este fic lleva al menos dos meses pudriéndose entre las notas de mi celular, que recientemente se descompuso y me puso a lloriquear al pensar que podría perderlo para siempre, y todas las cosas que tenía en el. Afortunadamente, gracias a R'hllor tenía remedio, por lo que en los días que lo dejé reparando me puse a pensar y decidí dejar de procrastinar y subir de una vez esto (incluso publiqué que lo subiría en mi facebook, y eso quiere decir que va enserio). La verdad es que todavía esto no me llena del todo, estoy odiandome bastante por no ser la reencarnación de Borges, porque sé que todavía esto puede estar mejor.**

**Este primer fic va con dedicatoria y se lo dedico a Syb, porque le estoy muy agradecida por hacer de esto algo rescatable y aún más por ser suave conmigo y decirme que no estaba tan mal.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya despierta con el tacto del fantasma de los dedos de Dino acariciándole el cabello, tiene veinticinco años y está solo en el techo de la escuela Namimori, todavía conserva la costumbre de echar la siesta en el lugar después de «morder hasta la muerte» a algún herbívoro desafortunado. Kyoya se encontraba especialmente cabreado aquel día en particular: Dino se había casado ese mismo día en algún salón lujoso allá en Sicilia con la hija de algún poderoso mafioso italiano, el Cavallone no mencionó nunca el nombre de su, ahora, esposa e Hibari nunca se molestó en preguntar.<p>

* * *

><p>El japonés no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos complejos y su repertorio de emociones de limitaba a ir desde la ira al enojo, abarcando la irritación. Por eso el que algo ajeno al plano físico le punzara en la boca del estómago como un puñetazo al estómago o una patada en los pulmones, le tenía francamente desconcertado así que hizo como si aquel hecho fuese poca cosa, una nimiedad que en nada le afectaba. Rechazaba todas las invitaciones que recibía para asistir al gran evento, el omnívoro Sawada Tsunayoshi no dijo nada, ni tampoco el carnívoro Reborn, hizo comentario alguno respecto a sus tácitas negativas, ni siquiera recurrieron al "es tu deber como guardián Vongola" de los cojones, ni lo obligaron a (o hicieron a alguien) redactar una carta formal excusándose por no poder asistir a la boda con patéticas excusas de herbívoro.<br>Dino no había ido a verle desde que se comprometiera hacía ya cinco meses, había enviado las invitaciones para los guardines y el jefe Vongola con Romario, que se había presentado ante Kyoya con el rostro inexpresivo dirigiéndose mucho más formalmente hacia él mirándolo con los ojos rebosantes de tristeza " Entiendo si no quiere presentarse Hibari-san. Incluso no creo que el Jefe pueda cumplir con su deber en su presencia. "casi exhalo todas las palabras al momento en el que le entregó la invitación a Hibari en persona, el anciano abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero la mirada rígida del guardián de la nube le helo la sangre. Romario se preparo para ser molido a golpes, cerró los ojos involuntariamente preparado para sentir el impacto de las tonfas rompiéndole los huesos.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose y lo último que vio fueron los inexpresivos ojos azul metálico antes de doblar la esquina rápidamente. Kyoya fue a entrenar hasta que le sangraron las manos. Cree que a raíz de esa vez se le borraron casi por completo las huellas digitales. Es el recuerdo más nítido que posee de aquel día, aún sentía la sangre brotar de los dedos descarapelados y las ampollas reventadas corriéndole por los brazos, se mira los dedos para comprobar que las ampollas habían sanado ya.

Había soñado con aquella sesión de entrenamiento en la que el capo lo había desvirgado musitando promesas de amor eterno mientras le besaba el cuello un millar de veces, como una película que era obligado a ver siempre que cerraba los ojos, Kyoya no sabe porque sueña con aquello una y otra vez. A veces desea despertar de ese sueño y descubrir que tiene dieciséis años otra vez y que Cavallone lo despierta con un beso en cuello y los dedos enredándose en su erección matutina. Tenía que aceptar que su relación estaba por terminar; Dino terminaría por amar a aquella muchachita italiana bien educada y tendría una gran familia con numerosos hijos...y es entonces cuando el dolor atraviesa hasta el plano físico haciéndolo doblarse hacia enfrente como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el vientre. Kyoya se compone rápidamente y abandona el lugar con el semblante tan sereno como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto ha sido todo, en lo personal odio el final, pero simplemente nunca supe como acabarlo de otra manera.<strong>

**Hay probabilidad de que suba más cosas que iré rescatando de las profundidades de las notas que dejo esparcidas por todos lados, y trataré de mejorar en cada fic que suba.**

**Byebye. Besos, V.**


End file.
